pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 22
Build:Rt/any_Mobile_Spirits For some reason, seems to have disappeared. Not sure what happened. It still appears in the builds category, but comes up as a blank page. -- Jai 22:55, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :check move log. --[[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 23:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It's here now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:59, 8 August 2010 (UTC) Never let a mormon set your buzz level. They don't understand hammered the way you and i do, they're guessing, and they're bad guessers.--TahiriVeila 16:53, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :Good call. I had an Islamic guy set up my wife's car's sound system (they don't drink either). It was a bad idea. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:46, 12 August 2010 (UTC) I'm still at a conference, btw So, I'm going to be useless until Saturday, at least. I have meetings every morning next week, and then I don't have shit for a while. Still busy, but I'll be able to get shit done around here. I really need to run the build pack bot when I get home Saturday :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:47, 12 August 2010 (UTC) :Dear KJ. Today I went to to the gym then came home and masturbated. Not having any available sexual partners blows.--TahiriVeila 00:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, sometimes it blows to have sexual partners. Huh, get it?! HUH!? ::What happened to your sister? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:55, 12 August 2010 (UTC) :::She's in south carolina at the beach for the week--TahiriVeila 01:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: If you want Jake, you can use my last (30)ecto as lube and masturbate once more. I am more than willing to provide for a taste of your sister's snatch. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 05:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::OR you could go jump off a bridge you sick fuck.--TahiriVeila 05:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Also: I played flashlight tag tonight for the first time since I was like 8. Why do we stop acting like kids when we grow up? Being a kid is way fucking better than being an adult.--TahiriVeila 05:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) pvx2 See drupal. It has the ability to be a wiki and a forum at the same time, and, if we could get donations and/or ads, we might even be able to get a private host for it - if it were to get big enough. Daññy 14:50, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :you'd still need to develop the extension. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:06, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::^ but it is possible. I like the idea, but getting donations/ads might be harder than we think. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 01:22, 13 August 2010 (UTC) ::developing an extension would be the easy part. the hard part would be what KJ said. Daññy 03:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::What about google type ads? Or search for ads pertaining to gw that'd pay? riyen 04:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) msn ^--Oskar 16:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Can't. Meeeeeeetiiinnnngsss. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:03, 23 August 2010 (UTC) ::np, maybe later?--Oskar 17:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::After 3ish, probably. It's noon here now, so like 3-4 hours from now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:05, 23 August 2010 (UTC) ::::will you be on 5 hours from now? house party 2 days ago and im still clearing up, but i'll have stopped by then to finish it tomorrow--Oskar 17:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::oh and btw what are the measurements for a short boxed beard?--Oskar 17:09, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If you have to measure your beard, then you're doing it wrong. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:13, 23 August 2010 (UTC) This worth anything? I'm bad at GW prices and shit. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:31, 23 August 2010 (UTC) :guru PC it? that aside, i'm inclined to say no because it's not max, but i don't play much so, meh. ~ PheNaxKian talk 23:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I put the PC on guru. I seem to remember 15ar/Q7 shields being worth quite a bit. I figured this couldn't be terrible. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:25, 24 August 2010 (UTC) Wait...you can add mods to non-inscribable items, right? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:27, 24 August 2010 (UTC) :Not shields. =/ You could still probably get between 30-50k for it, iirc. Daññy 06:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Shield handles iirc. Don't think there's anything else. ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Can you delete both of my accounts, jjberks, and forgive. I'm spending no more than 10 mins on pvx a week, and don't find it necessary keeping either. Kinda dug my own hole on this site, so there isn't much holding me here. Thanks! —Forget 23:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :stay--Oskar 23:24, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Nah, I'll come back to PVX when GW2 comes out. —Forget 23:26, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :::gw2 is going to revolutionize gaming--Oskar 23:42, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::They were saying "no chat boxes, no 'go kill 10 harpies standing around in that field!'" but they had both in the demo, ups. — Maf so rational. 23:43, August 24, 2010 (UTC) gw2 is gonna be shit, no heal/prot class, 6v6 GvG rofl. Meet me in TOR guys--TahiriVeila 00:24, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :or come AFK my last 20 15? days in EVE with me before I let my accounts go idle for a while. (well, that or i'll cancel my cable. still debating.) Daññy 07:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I heard TOR turned out a WoW clone. :> --Myotheraccount 11:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::You heard wrong? Some retards are claiming that b/c there's a trinity system. But TOR has a a fast-paced combat system built for PvP, twitch-based space combat, instanced pvp and plans for tourament-style play, world pvp with objectives that affect gameplay, instanced PvE endgame, a wide range of companions (think heroes in GW), and over 200+ hours of pve content (all of which is completely voiced over) for each of 8 classes. And that's just what we know is gonna be in at launch sometime next may. Every game with a trinity-style pve system is WOW clone, c?--TahiriVeila 14:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::So, it's a WoW clone? :> Daññy 16:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea who to respond to or how....but yeah, GW2 is going to suck. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:37, 25 August 2010 (UTC) :Respond with "We can't delete accounts, don't be bad and just fuck off if you want to leave. If you want to make it permanent, scramble your own passwords." MiseryUser talk:Misery 14:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Meh, I did essentially the same thing :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:04, 25 August 2010 (UTC) :::Not really, he will bitch and whine now if he ever wants to come back and you will have to undo all that. If I ever perma someone "by request", it will not be undone by request. MiseryUser talk:Misery 15:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Who said that I had to undo it? :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:20, 25 August 2010 (UTC) :::::Was the "email me if you want this undone" in the block message so you could go "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, WELL I'M NOT GOING TO BITCH! HOW DOES THAT FEEL?"? MiseryUser talk:Misery 15:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Maaaaaybe. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:44, 25 August 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Yes. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 19:00, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::no it's I drove you out and I can let you back in for a price...now down on your knees--[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 19:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: I believe KJ is perfectly capable of willing himself to orgasm. He doesn't need a dirty mouth to do it for him. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 19:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Although it's nice to have the help. Not...man help, but help nonetheless. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:54, 25 August 2010 (UTC) Page Deletion Hey KJ, Just wondering why about a day ago you deleted the N/Any OoB Support page: deleted N/Any OoB Support deleted by Karate Jesus 1 day ago If you thought it was a bad build, then talk about it on the Talk Page please. Angueo 04:27, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :He only deleted the redirect page. When you created the page you didn't follow naming rules so it was moved to a different name that followed protocol. The original page was left with a redirect to the current page, N/any OoB Support. Redirects clutter the wiki up, so we try to delete them as often as possible. It had nothing to do with the quality of your (admittedly bad) build--TahiriVeila 04:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC) ::What he said. You might want to try understanding policies before telling me what to do in the future. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:04, 28 August 2010 (UTC) :::Okay, didn't know. Angueo 19:10, August 28, 2010 (UTC) hi perma ban me. --[[User:Novii|'No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii']] 22:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :done. ~ PheNaxKian talk 22:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, Phen. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:31, 31 August 2010 (UTC) Annoying me on GWW KJ so power abuse? ;o --Brandnew 20:58, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :Slightly, but check his talk page and his GWW contribs. He's an obv troll (and an annoying one). And like I said during the Physway fiasco, I don't care to put up with that shit anymore :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:00, 2 September 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I skipped on the entire physway shit. This guy was a shitter anyway, so good job! Brandnew 21:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Indeed! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:05, 2 September 2010 (UTC) :::Brandnew has expert timing. Daññy 21:23, September 2, 2010 (UTC) KJ McPerfect Sig How do you modify the font/color of the timestamp? --That One [[User:Jaigoda|'Jai']] - 20:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :You have to put , (UTC) in your custom signature field in the preferences, surrounded by font tags. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 21:42, 5 September 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you much. --That One [[User:Jaigoda|'Jai']] - 22:12, 5 September 2010 (UTC) : :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:43, 5 September 2010 (UTC) singatures are for faggots ^____________^ --TahiriVeila 23:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) panic +2 is standard for what exactly?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Breakpoint on Panic. That took like 2 seconds to figure out. --That One [[User:Jaigoda|'Jai']] - 23:56, 5 September 2010 (UTC) ::+3 is also a breakpoint smartass--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Panic recharges in 9 seconds with 13 FC, and lasts for 10 seconds at 15 Dom. You don't need to waste 35 more hp when you can maintain it at 15 Dom, Dumbass. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] 02:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you're maintianing it, why the fuck do you have it? Also cut the pointless npas. Life Guardian 02:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::I must be missing something here. How is maintaining Panic a bad thing in any way? --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] 02:30, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Because if it's maintained, its not doing anything. Life Guardian 02:33, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Are we talking about the same skill? There is no downside if Panic is maintained. It doesn't lose any effect if maintained. It continues to interupt mobs while maintained. Again, am I missing something? --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] 02:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :+2 is just what everyone runs, because it's the main breakpoint on Dom skills now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:05, 6 September 2010 (UTC) ::I always ran majors anyway, if not sups. But that's because I was best guildwarser ever. (Also, no one else was strong enough to dual sup PRage in AB. Pieway pew pew.) Daññy 19:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::The only breakpoint is panic, any other dom magic in pve scales linearly; it's not a big deal but why give up extra damage?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 20:29, September 6, 2010 (UTC) BEARDCORE oeGGlHQfsU0 Four Year Strong, strong beardcore <3--TahiriVeila 17:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Incorrect. This, my dear man, is beardcore: :uAJv5VHr5yQ :LOOK AT THAT BEARD. (Also bearcore, but lol.) Daññy 19:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Good God.... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:25, 6 September 2010 (UTC) :BEARDCOREEEEEEEEEEE--TahiriVeila 03:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) So....apparently Duke Nukem Forever is actually real.... Yeah.....weird. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:09, 7 September 2010 (UTC) :and guildwars is actually fun!--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I lol'd when I heard it ;p --'DANDY ^_^' -- 09:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I swear it's true. There was a playable demo at PAX. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:24, 7 September 2010 (UTC) :::Ye I can confirm, the guys at the gameshop I hang out at have played the beta or sth already. --'DANDY ^_^' -- 17:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::http://www.escapistmagazine.com/videos/view/zero-punctuation/748-Duke-Nukem-Forever old news old ben yahtzee reviewed it ages ago! Frosty 22:04, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Seen it. Iz hilarious. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:07, 7 September 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wow i thought it was real until it said you used L1<->R1 to move...--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 22:07, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The bit with jimi hendrix at the end is fucking priceless Frosty 22:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) how the fuck do you remove something that's coded into the skin's CSS?! seriously, unless they intentionally did it, I fail to see how they possibly did it D=. ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:18, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Remember when I said that we would lose some functionality with Monobook? Apparently this is what they meant. That's what I've gathered so far. They intended to implement the new skin at the same time, but they decided to do them in steps so they don't overload the server. :We may have to find a backup plan to Wikia. They're not exactly....polite about my suggestion that we regain functionality. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:20, 8 September 2010 (UTC) :....they're removing features that come with the skin... That's like.....I can't even think of something that stupid to compare it to!. And they're removing the PvX functionality so they're basically killing PvX off. ~ PheNaxKian talk 16:23, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::If either of you would be willing to contact Wikia and ask for all PvX-associated files and a dump of the database, we'll figure something out. Daññy 16:42, September 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: I'm pissed =\ ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 17:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Danny, I'm already negotiating with Wikia. Let me see what they say first. If they flat-out refuse to support us, then I'll get the files. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:37, 8 September 2010 (UTC) So I herd u liek solutions This javascript is working for us on Uncyclopedia. We like watchlists, too. function doaddlilink(tabs, url, name, id) { var na = document.createElement('a'); na.href = url; na.id = id; na.appendChild(document.createTextNode(name)); var li = document.createElement('li'); li.appendChild(na); tabs.appendChild(li); return li; } function fixLoader() { var tabs = document.getElementById('p-personal').getElementsByTagName('ul')0; tabs.removeChild(document.getElementById('pt-following')); doaddlilink(tabs, '/wiki/Special:Watchlist', 'watchlist', 'pt-watchlist'); } var mybrowser = navigator.userAgent; if(mybrowser.search(/MSIE/i) != -1) { attachEvent('onload', fixLoader); } else if(mybrowser.search(/Firefox/i) -1) { document.addEventListener('load', fixLoader, false); }else { document.addEventListener('DOMContentLoaded', fixLoader, false); } Maybe it'll work here, too. Dexter111344 17:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Many of us have added watchlists to our monobook.js, but I think Wikia gets pissed when we do it to the whole site. Then again, fuck Wikia. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:47, 8 September 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if any of your users want to import that script, all they need to do is c/p: document.write(' '); ::Then, as always, press Ctrl F5. Dexter111344 17:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks, Dex. I'll let them know. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:55, 8 September 2010 (UTC) enermous or what ever he's called. When you block an IP of his, make sure the first checkbox is Un'ticked from now on. Oh, and if you ban an account, remember to block the IP =p. ' ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) WHY IS WIKIA SO BAD. THEY MAKE ANET LOOK LIKE THEY KNOW WHAT THEY'RE DOING--TahiriVeila 18:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Someone link me to our copies of the skill databases And let me know if they're accurate. They're going to sync them today or tomorrow. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:25, 8 September 2010 (UTC) :User:TOR/gwbbcode. A quick glance at the histories suggests they're accurate. ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:35, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Build:Me/N_JQ_VoR_counter About the deletion. I don't think it is just filling the option. As I said in the talk page, it doesn't use VoR like the VoR capper build to cap. but, using wastrel and interupts to cap. VoR and chaos storms could easily be interupted by mesmer NPCs. Also, cry of frustration & VoR makes no sense. Plus chaos storm create scattering. So the concept is, the VoR capper is more of a VoR bar, but this is more of a Wastrels bar. I don't see any anti-bomber skills in VoR capper's option either. I hope you understand the difference.--Afya 19:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :...... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:30, 9 September 2010 (UTC) ::lol, w/e. I just think its a good build. idc much tbh XD :::Probably a good opinion to have. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:44, 9 September 2010 (UTC) :::: ilu my bearded friend. ¬ Docta Rask Jenkins 20:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The db has been synced http://trac.wikia-code.com/changeset/26470 From now on, we just need to contact Uberfuzzy and have him do it. He said it would update on the server "next next Wednesday", so I don't know if that was a typo and he meant next week or the week after. Either way, it'll be done soon. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:36, 11 September 2010 (UTC) Also, I don't think Enormous will be bugging us anytime soon His ISP emailed me and told me that they've contacted the local authorities concerning his recent actions on our site, and that his service was interrupted for the time being. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:56, 11 September 2010 (UTC) :So much win. Life Guardian 22:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Upsssssss--TahiriVeila 23:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :+1--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:30, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Did you tell them about his behavior or sth to cause this? --'DANDY ^_^' -- 23:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :Didn't he usually "troll" from work because he was bored? I seem to remember that was what he said. MiseryUser talk:Misery 00:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::We banned his work IP, where he doesn't get to unplug his router. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 00:54, 12 September 2010 (UTC) :::We banned his work IP, which is actually pretty far from where he lives. However, he was just unplugging his modem at home, which was stupid considering that all of them still lead to the exact same address. :::Although, now that I've seen where he lives, I kind of can't blame him for trolling so much. It was quite the shithole. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 02:20, 12 September 2010 (UTC) :In my humble opinion, this is fucking amazing. I believe everyone here can agree with me. Daññy 01:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :care to explain what he was doing for those of us who do not stalk RC? (rather, that which would involve the police). Also, he actually does live in portugal? interesting. I thought that country was a fairy-tale. — Maf so rational. 05:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::he was threatening KJ with physical violence. Daññy 05:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't go into specifics about exactly why he's in trouble, but it doesn't just involve our site. And, yes, they take online threats very seriously in Portugal. Well, at least in Lisbon (or Lisboa). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:48, 12 September 2010 (UTC) http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=5245443&postcount=102 Depressing post is depressing. Life Guardian 06:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :And true, sadly :( [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:49, 12 September 2010 (UTC) AID Some user is removing many contents of great builds. Aid me, I am trying to undo the whole time Shadow Form Slayer 14:02, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :I banned him, but I don't have time to undo him. If you don't mind doing it, that would be great, but if not I can get to it later. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:03, 12 September 2010 (UTC) ::I'll guard the wiki in your absence Shadow Form Slayer 14:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Gracias. I'll do a trace on the IP later and make sure it's not a user. It's probably just some butthurt Guru'er or another KISS guy. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:05, 12 September 2010 (UTC) ::::Maybe he is that user that switches IP all the time. I had a lot of trouble with him Shadow Form Slayer 14:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Nah, it's not him. He was just unplugging his IP and didn't know how to proxy, and the IP is American (he was Portuguese). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:07, 12 September 2010 (UTC) ::::::Kk, I do think he has something to do with bad builds (possible, had alot of bad builds too, but am keeping trying, now fixing the 600s). If they do not like this wiki, then they do not need to hang around here Shadow Form Slayer 14:09, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Personally, I don't like the wiki much, and I certainly don't think we should be storing half the builds we are, but I haven't left yet. Mostly because it's an easy way to communicate with the small, select group of people I actually want to talk to on here. Daññy 16:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Making it more or less compact? Shadow Form Slayer 16:59, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::More. We've gotten better at only storing the best possible builds, but there are still shittons of awful ones that we don't need. The meta category was a great start, hopefully things will go well from there.--TahiriVeila 17:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I may have an idea. Why can't we check and maybe raise the bar to get good. Start at 4.00? Also, comprimise the builds to what can get really comprimised. Like the WC shock ganker. Backbreaker etc all have some way of the same builds. They have a knock-down chain. Or the Jagged-Fox-Death chain. Monks too, it is prot or heal. Smite are always RoJ (PvP always, PvE mostly). Those are some ways to have it done better Shadow Form Slayer 17:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::If you want to suggest a policy change, take it to the appropriate policy's talk page (in this case PvX:VETTING) ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I know, I just told some idea about the subject we were talking about. But where does the comprimising idea go to? Shadow Form Slayer 19:14, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::sorry I just woke up, so i've not quite caught up >>. Basicaly if you want a change go to the appropriate policy talk page, start a new section and explain what you think should be changed (from what ---> to what) and why. People will then discuss such an idea until some kind of decision is made about what to do with it/current policy. ~ PheNaxKian talk 19:19, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Added in the policy section as you told m8 Shadow Form Slayer 19:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm assuming this all got worked out? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:52, 12 September 2010 (UTC) :Somebody started again, but got hold back by frosty and somebody else. The rest is solved Shadow Form Slayer 20:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I saw it. Probably a proxy. The IP is from Milwaukee. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:01, 12 September 2010 (UTC) One or two users trolling a site is really pointless seeing as the only productive thing to do anymore is revert trolls and trolling pvx now is like clawing your way up a dead horse's ass.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC)